1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of toy building blocks and in particular to a new and useful building block set which includes three quadrangular plates of substantially equal size which are disposed to intersect each other in median planes and which may be joined to a separate connecting plate which includes a single disc body having a plurality of projections on each respective side face to form cross-shaped recesses engageable with the cross-shaped ends of the building block element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy building sets are known which contain basic elements which comprise a basic form comprising three quadrangular plates which extend through one another perpendicularly. The further elements of such building sets are rods which can be pegged into the cube shaped element to imitate plane or three-dimensional structures.